kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Coal
Coal is a male Eurasian Eagle OwlRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List. History Rise of Evil Coal is on a patrol with Wayde and Ember in the Mockingbird Forest. They find and capture Blyana, Kai, Claw, Falco, and Silver in the forest and decide to take them back to Griffyth. Coal carries Claw in his talons as they fly. Thanks to Kai's quick thinking, he manages to distract Coal and Ember with Falco's and Silver's help, and they all escape from the Razor Talons with Blyana and Claw. Coal is next seen when Thunder, Kai, and the prisoners are escaping. Coal attacks and captures Chestnut, but is attacked by Splash. Lortnoc intervenes and kills Splash, and so Coal is able to keep hold of Chestnut. Outcast Coal is seen during the Prologue. He is gathered around the Meetingrock with the rest of the Razor Talons when Kenyotah returns and appears to be very fearful of her. When Kenyotah finds out that Keres was leading the patrol of birds that failed to prevent the captured Flame Birds from escaping, she summons both Coal and Ember to stand before her. After a moment of thought, Kenyotah chooses Coal and sends Ember back to her place. The Haast's Eagle wants Coal to go on a mission to The Jungle and infiltrate the Jungle Flock. Coal is not seen again until later on, when Wing becomes Thunder's trainee. Wing discovers Coal sat in some shrubs with a broken wing whilst patrolling and informs her trainer and Sunny. Thunder is furious to see Coal trespassing on their territory, but Coal makes up an excuse, saying that he was looking for an herb until he accidently smashed into a tree and snapped his wing. Eventually, the patrol takes him back to Althea. One night, Kai spots Coal sneaking out of camp and decides to follow him. He discovers that Coal is meeting up with Razor Talons and telling them information about the Jungle Flock. The next day, Kai reveals to Coal that he is aware of the fact that he's a spy whilst changing the binding on his broken wing. When Kenyotah and the Razor Talons enter the camp after making a deal with Jaye and Bluebell. Kai shows Kenyotah to Coal, who is sleeping soundly in the Healers' Cave, and she sneers, remarking that Coal must enjoy lazing around all day. She requests to the Jungle Flock that Coal stays in their camp until he has fully recovered, As it would be a hassle to take him back. The next time Coal sneaks out of camp, Kai wakes Conny up so he can prove to his friend that Coal cannot be trusted. Coal meets up with Ekara and Thorn and gives them more information about the Junglebirds and Junglecats. Coal sneaks out yet again the next week. Kai and Conny follow him, but this time they are captured by the Razor Talons. Hunter accuses Coal of betraying them as he did not kill Kai as he was requested, and knocks the younger owl out. Marsha later finds Coal at Eight Rocks after discovering that him, Kai, and Conny are nowhere to be found. She is followed by Jaye, Bluebell, and her other flockmates, who begin to question Coal. Coal tells them what happened the previous night and how the Razor Talons took Kai and Conny back to the Dry Mountains. He tries to walk out of the clearing, stating that he will probably continue to live as a loner as he is probably no longer welcome in the Dry Mountains, but Jaye stops him and tells the owl that he will be kept in their camp as prisoner for a while. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Father: HunterRevealed in Rise of Evil - Living (As of Outcast) Mother: Keres - Deceased, Residence Unknown Sister: Ember - Living (As of Outcast) References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trainees Category:Owls Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Jungle Flock Category:The Flame's Return Characters Category:Prisoners Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Razor Talons